


Let the Sun Set, Only to Rise Again

by astudyinfic



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Brief mentions of torture, Court Sorcerer Magnus Bane, Good parent Asmodeus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Alec's scheme to circumvent his father's plan to marry him off goes horribly awry.  Magnus must intervene to save the love of his life, as well as the kingdom he'd come to think of as home.(Read part one, otherwise, you will probably be a bit lost.)Square #16: Hurt/Comfort





	Let the Sun Set, Only to Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/gifts).



> Have you ever seen the movie Clue? Where at the end they say "or it could have happened like this"? That's what this is. An alternate ending to the royalty fic from earlier in the week.

“Magnus, trust me.  Everything will be fine.”

Magnus wanted to trust him, and he did.  Alexander - his prince and the love of his life - and never shown himself to be anything other than loyal and stalwart.  The fact that the two loved one another was as clear as day to the few who were in the know and Magnus never doubted how Alec felt for him, even now.  Even with the proverbial ax over their heads. 

“Whoever she is, she isn’t good enough for you,” Magnus tried arguing because Alec deserved someone who could love him wholeheartedly and he could love in return.  He deserved Magnus and Magnus didn’t want to settle for anything less. 

Even if it meant death, due to Idris’ outdated and archaic laws  What country required the heir to the throne to be celibate until marriage?  And what other country would execute the person who took the heir’s virginity?  Only Idris. Sometimes Magnus cursed the fact that he agreed to become the court sorcerer, but if he hadn’t, he would never have met Alexander and his life would never have been complete.  

He would rather die due to loving Alec then live having never known him.  

“My siblings are helping me.  I have a plan,” Alec promised and that was all Magnus needed to know.  They lost themselves in one another for hours, using touch, taste, and sight to remind them that they were still together and they were stronger than any law ever could be.  When Magnus left before sunrise, hurrying back to his chambers, he smiled, thinking that this might actually work out. Maybe Alec’s plan was one that would let them be together.  Or at least stall until Robert’s demise.

He had to have faith because the idea of standing there watching Alec marry a woman was too painful to even consider.  

The next morning, Magnus busied himself with his court duties, making the healing potions, strengthening the wards.  It was simple work, but time-consuming and it kept his mind from the fact that eventually, he would get the invitation to be in the throne room when King Robert announced his son’s choice of bride to be.  When work failed to be interesting and thoughtful, Magnus went to visit Ragnor, the warlock he’d replaced as court sorcerer when the other decided he’d had enough of King Robert’s prejudice.

Ragnor was his closest friend in the entire kingdom and the only person he could talk to, so Magnus couldn’t think of anywhere else he would like to go.  “He has to get married,” Magnus sighed, throwing himself back in the chair. “He has to marry some woman, make babies and rule the kingdom virtually alone and miserable.  And I have to sit back and watch it happen without being able to help him. It’s awful.”

“Well, my friend, you can either stay here and try to support him in this new life that he is entering into, or you can flee back to Edom and pretend none of this ever happened.  But I think we both know you aren’t a coward who runs away at the first sign of trouble, and you certainly aren’t going to leave Alexander alone with no support.” Ragnor knew him well.  Too well, maybe, and Magnus sighed as he continued. “You two love each other. Even I can see that and I haven’t met him since he was very small. But you two will figure something out.”

Magnus had to believe that.  If he didn’t, he would crumble under the despair. 

"I will trust you, my friend, if only because I know you have my best interests at heart."  Despite the antagonistic way they usually interacted, Magnus trusted Ragnor with his life as well as Alec's.  He would never have told him about his lover if he didn't. "I haven't seen him all day. Last night he told me he had a plan but I do not know what it was.  I worry he might have caused more trouble for himself."

"Prince Alexander is a soldier and a statesman.  If anyone knows how to handle himself in these situations, it is your love.  Have faith in him and those he has in his inner circle. If he trusts them, then you can too."

Those words relaxed Magnus and he nodded, settling in for a conversation with his best friend.  The concern for Alec never went away fully but it lessened to the point that it wasn't at the forefront of Magnus' mind.  He left Ragnor's in a better mood than he arrived and realized he should visit his friend more. No matter their differences, Ragnor always gave the best advice.  

Returning to the palace, Magnus dined in his own room, not wishing to make things more difficult for Alec by spending time with the royal family.  He was invited to share supper with them any night, which he often did, particularly if King Robert was away, but tonight he thought his presence would be more hindrance than helpful.  He would return to Alec's quarters at moonhigh and check with his lover then. 

But Alec wasn’t in his room when Magnus arrive that night, and to his concern, the room looked untouched since he left it the previous morning.  The bed was unmade and most of Alec’s things were still there, but his lover was nowhere to be found. Magnus left quickly, not wanting to be discovered but something sour and unpleasant had started to curl at the pit of his stomach. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of any way to ask about Alec’s whereabouts without raising suspicion.  There was no reason for the court sorcerer to know where the prince was at all times during the day, and particularly at night. He would have to wait it out until there was a proper time to inquire about him. 

The next day, Magnus walked around in a low-level of panic.  There was no sign of Alec, no mention of him, but everyone else seemed to be acting as if this was all completely normal.  As if the crown prince hadn’t vanished into thin air after standing up to his father. Robert was involved in this, Magnus knew that in his very marrow.  But what he did to Alec, Magnus didn’t know. 

When the second night passed and Alec’s room remained completely untouched once more, Magnus knew something had happened.  Never before had Alec left on a mission without giving Magnus some sort of notice. For him to disappear like this, it was against his will.  While he could go to the princess, see if she knew anything, there was a good chance Robert was having her watched, knowing how close the siblings were to one another.  

No, Magnus was on his own here.  

Waiting until he was certain the king was asleep, Magnus dressed in the clothing of his homeland, looser and more flowing than the generally tight clothes worn in Idris, and made his way through the palace.  His magic helped him sneak past people who would have otherwise been confused by his attire, and he arrived in the dungeons without incident. Magnus wanted to believe that Robert wouldn’t have executed his own son, but he wouldn’t put anything past the unstable monarch.  

With a whispered spell, Magnus placed all the guards to sleep, tiptoeing past the cells in search of the one man he would know anywhere in any circumstance.  Magnus found him at the very end of the row of cells, locked away from all the other prisoners, probably hidden so they wouldn’t know just what their king had done.  “Alexander,” Magnus whispered, opening the cell with a wave of his hand and kneeling next to Alec’s prone form. 

Bruises littered his face and chest, the prince still only dressed in his sleep clothes, probably from the last night they’d spent together.  Even in two days, he looked thinner, paler. There was no sign that Alec had been given any food or water, and the chill of the dungeon was getting to Magnus, who was fully dressed and had only been there a few minutes.  

“My love, open your eyes for me.”  Magnus sat on the cold stone floor, shifting Alec so the prince’s head was in his lap.  “Alexander, darling, I need you to look at me.” 

Magnus thanked every deity he knew when those hazel eyes opened and Alec smiled up at him, unfocused and exhausted but still alive.  “I knew you would come. I kept telling myself you would. Even when they...” Alec trailed off, closing his eyes once more. Magnus wanted to know what Alec was going to say but first, he needed to get them out of there.  They were too exposed in the cell, anyone could walk in at any time. He needed to get them out of there and there was only one place Magnus could think to go. 

Without thought of anything but Alec, Magnus opened a portal and stood, pulling his lanky lover into his arms and stepping through, leaving the cell open and empty, as a sign that Robert never stood a chance of succeeding.  

On the other side, Magnus laid Alec gently on the ground before kneeling in front of the throne where they appeared.  “Father. It has been a great while. I am sorry to come to you like this, but Alexander and I need protection and sanctuary and I didn’t know where else to turn.”

Asmodeus waved everyone out of the room and Magnus was thankful that Edom still held court at night.  He needed to see his father right away before his actions in Idris were discovered. When only the three of them remained, Asmodeus knelt next to Alec.  “This is the prince that has captured your heart? What happened?”

“King Robert decreed that Alexander had to find a wife.  Alec had a plan, but I do not know what it was, only that he said it would allow the two of us to be together.  After that, I didn’t see him again until I found him in the dungeons just a while ago. I do not know what charges his father has brought against him if any at all, but he has not been well taken care of.”  Magnus could feel hot tears burning in his eyes, and he blinked them away, not wanting his father to see him cry. 

Asmodeus saw anyway, and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders, pulling him close.  “Let’s get him to your room. Your chambers are just as you left them. I will send for my healers and we will get him back to full health in no time.  Then, and only then, will we discuss what to do about Idris.”

Because technically an agent of Edom has stolen the Crown Prince out from under Idris’ nose.  It could be considered an act of war if not properly handled. As king, Magnus knew his father had more than just the concerns of his son to worry about, but he was thankful that Asmodeus was taking care of him and Alec first.  “Thank you, Father.” Carefully, Magnus picked Alec up, carrying him from the throne room and through the halls of a palace as familiar to him as the one in Idris. This was where he grew up until Asmodeus sent him to the most powerful warlock in all the land in order to learn control over his powers.  Ragnor Fell taught him, never revealing his title to anyone. And Magnus only told one person, the man in his arms.

For the rest of the night, he stayed by Alec’s side.  The healers managed to fix the bruised skin and broken bones, and Magnus used his own magic to push energy into his lover, hoping it would aid him in his recovery.  The sun was already above the horizon when Alec finally opened his eyes once more, obviously confused by the change in scenery. “Where...” he gasped, voice rough, “where are we?”

“Edom, darling.  I brought you here where you will be safe.  But rest now, I’ll get you some water and some soup.”  

Alec, however, was not one to rest when there was work to be done and he managed to push himself to sit while Magnus fetched his meal.  “Alexander,” he chastised, but the smile on his face lessened the effect. “You are supposed to be resting.”

“It was only two days, Magnus.  I am fine. Hungry and worried but fine.”

Magnus placed the tray on Alec’s lap and sat next to him, ready to help if he needed it.  “That should soothe your hunger. What is it you are worried about, darling? I will do my best to soothe that as well.”

Eating with gusto, Alec was silent for several minutes and only after the soup was gone did he speak again.  “You brought me to Edom. If my father finds out about this, it will be a war between our nations.” 

This was, technically, true but Edom had one thing going for it that Idris did not.  They had Alec. “What happened to you, Alexander? Why were you in the dungeon?” Magnus knew - or at least he thought he did - but he wanted to hear it from Alec himself.  

“My father found out what I was planning to do.  My sister was the one in charge of compiling the file of information about each princess and lady I was supposed to choose from.  She researched you as well, made you look as generic as possible and had Clary plagiarize the sheets to make you look like one of the candidates.  As my father gave me permission to choose who I wished from the file, I would have picked yours and there would be nothing he could do about it. But, I got sloppy, got too excited and did it first thing in the morning, hoping he would still be asleep.  Jace was watching the door, but it appears my father knows of our passages as well. He found me putting the document in the file and had me arrested on the spot. Jace was apologetic but I told him to let it happen. I knew you would come for me.”

And Magnus did, but it took him two days, something he would never forgive himself for. 

As if sensing Magnus’ distress, Alec took his hand, “Don’t blame yourself.  Father was watching everyone. None of them could have warned you. And you got to me.  You saved me.”

“But, the bruises and broken bones?”  

“Father came to my cell last night, to tell me he figured out what I did.  I don’t think he actually knows but, well, he thought this might teach me a lesson.  I was cold and hungry and tired. I should have tried to fight back but the guards he brought with him, Victor and Raj, stood with swords drawn.  If I wanted to see you again, I had to let it happen.”

Magnus’ magic sparked dangerously around his hand, dancing off Alec’s skin where they gripped one another tight.  “And you will testify to this? That your own father did this?”

“Of course.  He deserves what is coming to him.  My mother and siblings were innocent.  They tried to help me but...” Alec shook his head.  “Most of the guards are on his side. There is only so much they can do.”  

“Leave the rest to me and father, Alexander.  We will make sure this gets resolved but first, I have a question for you.”

Alec looked surprised but nodded, turning to face Magnus head on.  “Anything, Magnus.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Prince of Idris, would you do me the honor of being my husband from now until eternity?”  Magnus had a whole speech planned but knowing how close he came to losing Alec, right now, all that mattered was asking.  He would save the rest for his vows.

Alec’s eyes watered and he nodded before throwing his arms around Magnus’ neck and hugging him tightly.  “Yes, Magnus! Yes, I will marry you!”

They spent a couple hours celebrating - gently as Alec was still healing - before Asmodeus arrived and they three of them discussed strategy.  When they had a plan, the king left the two princes two enjoy their time together while his aides drew up the declaration. 

One week later, King Robert raged in his throne room while his family watched, knowing it had something to do with Alec but unsure what had happened.  As he bellowed and blustered, three armed soldiers from Edom approached the throne. “A message from His Royal Highness, Asmodeus, King of Edom.” They handed it to him and left, leaving Robert to read the declaration on his own.  

_ Be it known that on this day, the Kingdom of Edom declares war upon the Kingdom of Idris, in accordance with our laws.  The King of Idris, Robert Lightwood, as well as two guards named Raj and Victor, are hereby accused of treason against the crown, for the kidnapping and torture of one of our own.  Prince Alexander of Idris, betrothed to Prince Magnus of Edom, suffered at the hands of, and was unlawfully imprisoned by, the ruler of Idris and his guards, and they must be punished in accordance with our laws.  _

_ The armies of Edom have Alicante surrounded.  Surrender them to us or face your destruction.  You have one hour. _

Outside, leading the armies, both Magnus and Alec stood ready, smiling to one another when only fifteen minutes later, Robert and his allies were turned over the Edomai army.  “This is a new day for Idris, Alexander,” Magnus smiled as the disgraced king was led away to face judgment in Edom at a later time. “Do you want to return and claim your crown?”

Alec considered for only a moment before shaking his head.  “No. Isabelle was always better suited to rule than I was. I think, what I really would like, is to go home.  You’ve been wanting to return to Edom, right? Then let’s go. Together.”

“Together,” Magnus smiled and the two of them turned around, leaving their old kingdom behind and facing their new destiny, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
